


Drabbles: Frodo/Boromir

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that are Frodo/Boromir slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles: Frodo/Boromir

“Frodo.” The blackness of Moria cannot disguise the want in his lusty voice.

“Yes?”

“You are cold.” He scoots his bedroll until he is spooned against me. I lean into him, grateful for his warmth, though I know it will not last. Something unyielding presses into me, and I wriggle my small bottom into it. He gasps, and his callused hand slips inside the front of my breeches and slides down my hardening member. He puts his hand over my mouth to still my pleasured groan.

“Boromir, I will not lend you the Ring.”

The hand disappears with a grunt.

I am cold again.

* * *

Frodo trotted down the airy corridor – such a sweet breeze had Rivendell! – thinking only of finding Bilbo and sharing afternoon tea with him. He rounded a corner and slammed into something unyielding, which knocked him on his backside with cruel force.

"Oh…oh, no," a deep voice said. A kind-faced Man with hazel eyes hovered over him and helped him to his feet. "Are you hurt?"

"I am all right," Frodo said in a daze.

"I had heard there were halflings here in Rivendell, though I did not want to meet one by doing him harm."

"No harm done," Frodo smiled.


End file.
